Confessions
by beyonemeetsworld
Summary: Kitty and Marley are forced to come out to the Glee club. How will they handle it?


Kitty paced back and forth in front of her pink bed on which Marley was sitting on. This had been going on since they had walked in around ten minutes ago and the brunette was beginning to think that her girlfriend was having a panic attack. She hopped up from her seat and slowly made her way over to Kitty. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, halting her rapid movements. She was stiff for only a second and then sunk into Marley's embrace, digging her face in the crook of Marley's neck.

"I just don't want them to know yet. I'm not ready." The usually vicious girl attempted quietly.

"Yeah I know you aren't and I don't think I am either. But you heard what Jake said. You know that he was being serious." Marley said as she hugged her tighter.

"Why do you always have to be right? I just can't believe he's doing this to us."

***flashback***

_ It was around six o'clock and Sue had just released kitty and the rest of the Cheerios from practice. She walked down one of the empty hallways on her way to her locker. Marley was supposed to be waiting there for her just like she did everyday. _

_ The thought of the blue eyed girl brought a smile to her face. After a rough start in there friendship, things had changed drastically for the two. Long story short, a certain blonde Yale student had come down for a visit and slapped some sense into Kitty. Her advice was that she can't just let go of something (or someone) that was that good. And Marley was good, in fact she was the single good thing in her life. Quinn was right, Kitty couldn't imagine her life without her. She regretted every second she had been mean to her, and even though she couldn't do anything about the other students bullying Marley, she had stopped her rapid insults and slushies. _

_ Kitty rounded the corner and was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her girlfriend with her back faced away from her leaning against her locker. With a sudden burst of energy Kitty sprinted down the hallway and pounced onto Marley's back, catching the brunette off guard and off balance. Once she got back on balance, both girls started giggling and Marley let her down. _

_ "Easy there babe, you almost killed me." Marley said with a laugh. She loved moments like this when the blonde let down all her walls just for her. Kitty might be a bitch around the rest of the school but she knew that it was all just an act. The child like antics of her when they were alone were absolutely adorable and she felt proud that she was the only one who could bring that side of her out. _

_ "Oh please, you were so asking for it" countered Kitty with a playful smirk while poking Marley in the stomach. The simple poke turned into an all out tickling war between the two. _

_ By the end of it both girls were out of breathe and Marley was straddling a giggling Kitty. The girls suddenly noticed the awkward position they were in and both blushed furiously. The taller girl laughed and pressed her lips to kitty's, resting their foreheads together. _

_ "You're cute when you're embarrassed." Marley whispered causing the other to become an even deeper shade of red. And with that both got up from the floor and laced their fingers together. It was still extremely fascinating to both of them how their hands fitted together perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces coming together. _

_ But their moment ended when they heard a deep voice from behind them,"What is this?" The voice asked and the teenage girls turned around faster than they thought possible. Standing around ten feet away from them was none other than the newest high school bad ass._

_ Jake walked slowly toward them and Kitty moved to stand protectively in front of Marley face set in her signature scowl. No matter how much fear she felt over Jake knowing their secret, her girlfriend's safety came before everything else. Jake's temper was no secret and Kitty wasn't about to let him hurt Marley. He stared down at Kitty for around 30 seconds, no one saying anything and then broke the silence, "You two are together now aren't you? That's why you broke up with me and that she said no to all my advances on her." His voice was still angry yet surprisingly soft. _

_ "Listen Jake-" was all she got in before he cut back in. _

_ "No, don't deny it. I saw that entire exchange between you two. I saw her kiss you and you seemed to return it. And because the three of us have history, I won't tell anyone. Even though everyone thinks I'm a bad guy, I'm truly not. I care for both of you. I'm letting you both come out in your own time, but I need something from you. You all need to tell the Glee club. I know it's scary and I know you don't want to, but it's for the best. They won't tell anyone else and they will protect you. We have Sectionals coming up soon and we won't win if each and every one of us is doing our best being ourselves. We can't win if you two don't stop pretending in public that you hate each other. I think Britt already knows about the relationship anyway. I have a theory she's smarter than she lets on. If you don't tell them, then I will. That club is your family and they won't judge you. If anything they will love you more for being honest with yourself. I mean it. Tell them or I will." _

_ And with that he turned around and left Marley and Kitty shocked and cemented to the spot they were standing_.

**A/N Well there it is. The next chapter should be up by next Wednesday, maybe even sooner if you all liked it! Review please! Any questions or suggestions can be sent to my tumblr- .com I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh yeah, I don't own Glee though.**


End file.
